Legend
by MikroSouvlaki03
Summary: When a person closes their eyes, they can see a lot of things, but when you close your eyes, you journey your way through your own reality...


**This idea randomly came to me while I was nearly falling asleep a few nights ago. As you guys know, ACIII's coming up with it's new characters, features and all, and as the release date is nearing, all I could think of was; I'm gonna miss Ezio's era! And I'm sure as hell wasn't the only one thinking this, yes? So here is a little something that I made as a gift to you from me!**

**All I wanted was to properly say goodbye to the end of an awesome and legendary era before saying hello to the new one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When a person closes their eyes, they can see a lot of things. When _you_ close your eyes, you journey your way through your own reality...

You walk an endless path through a green forrest you never knew existed. Somehow, all this isn't real, yet you can clearly feel the wind, crispy and weightless, hitting your face as it passes by, and the heavy scent of the wild nature around you overwhelms your nose as you take in a pleasant breath. You can feel the dry leaves crunch up under your old boots as you take your steps carefully, curiously. Your movements show confidence as you hear the branches of the trees swaying by the wind, singing to you in a foreign language that one could never possibly understand. But _you_.. You do. And you smile because you do.

Your journey continues through the thick forrest and your eyes curiously scan your surroundings, not wanting to miss a single detail. You suddenly remember, you don't recall the time that you actually opened your eyes. You do not know how you got here, but that does not scare you, it _encourages_ you. It tells you to go further, travel deeper through the endless lines of trees, bushes, flowers and other plants that offered beauty upon the face of Earth. This, somehow, makes you feel happy and your smile widens. You hear the pleasant sound of birds singing and bugs buzzing but you couldn't spot any animals, yet a single golden butterfly guides your way.

You do not know how long you've been walking, time does not exist in this dimension, but it seemed like quite a long walk until you finally make a stop under a tall and familiar looking oak tree. It may not make sense, but you know you've seen this tree before. You feel a little confused as you lift your hand and touch the oak's bark gently, the rough wood under your fingertips feeling so familiar, yet it was far from that. You've been too focused on the thought of trying to remember about this tree and you do not notice the light fog that slowly starts to surround you, nor the tall figure that appeared out of thin air and slowly approached you.

"What a lovely tree." the figure smiled, and you jump up in surprise by the voice that echoed in your ears. You turn to look at the person that now stood before you, and you do not know what to think exactly as you realize _who_ it was, confusion suddenly swimming in your eyes.

"I see you've taken good care of it," Ezio Auditore, the assassin that _you_ _knew_ all too well, continues confidently, and you gulp.

You try to speak, to say anything but all you do was stutter ridiculous nothings as you still couldn't believe, nor knew, what was going on. Nothing of this makes any sense and as you look at the assassin, you aren't sure if he is looking back at you for his golden gaze was hidden in the shadows under his hood. Though, you do feel his eyes on you, maybe not looking at you, but _through_ you.

"Surprised?" he asked with a crooked smile and you couldn't do anything else but agree with a nod.

The temperature of the air around you drops, enough to make you wrap your coat tighter around yourself as you turn your head to look back at the tree that seemed so familiar in your eyes. In the silence, you can hear Ezio nearing you, his steps being ever so gentle over the dried leaves on the ground. You glance back at him, and this time you smile.

"I remember." you mumbled at last and Ezio lifts his head up, enough to let you see his hooded eyes. You remember, _yes_, but you do not speak of it. Ezio understands so he doesn't comment.

"What was the name you've given to it?" he asked and you couldn't help but smile.

"Life," you answered, bringing your hand up to gently touch one of the tree's branches, one with strong and dark green leaves. "Because it sounded right." you continued in almost a hushed murmur.

With a casual grin, Ezio remained silent for a few seconds. Seconds on which did not exist in this dimension.

"Life seems happy," he nods as he eyed the oak tree and you couldn't help but chuckle. It really _does_ sound funny.

"Keep it happy." Ezio continues, and that confuses you, making you raise an eyebrow. You went to speak, to ask a certain question, but you do not get a chance as you watch the assassin suddenly and swiftly turn around, grabbing on his cape and draping it over his shoulder as he slowly walked away.

You knew he was leaving, yet you didn't want that. You finally realized that you were nameless to him _all this time_. You haven't introduced yourself, and you suddenly feel rude for it. The feeling of him not knowing your name yet you knew not only his name but his _entire_ life, made you uncomfortable. You want him to acknowledge you. So you step forward and take a breath.

"Wait!" you call, and it stops Ezio on taking another step.

"I.. I haven't introduced myself," you found yourself mumbling nervously, pausing for a moment. "My.. My name is-"

"I know." Ezio interrupts as he glanced back at you with that crooked smile of his. He doesn't say anything else as he started walking away once more, and this time you let him slip into the whiteness of the fog, disappearing from your eyes.

You place your hand back against the oak tree and it takes you a moment to realize what all of _this_ was. This is _yours_. Your creation, your _dream._ You grin as you feel the wind against your face, listen to the song of the trees and whistles of the birds. At last, you noticed something you should have known long before you closed your eyes.

You finally understand, Ezio Auditore da Firenze _knows_ _your name._

And when you really open your eyes, when you finally wake up, you'll know one thing; A legend never dies. You'll remember him and _he_ will remember you. Because as impossible as this sounds, nothing is true and _everything_ is permitted.

* * *

**Cheesy, no? I think it is.**

**And so, my dear readers, this is my last goodbye to Ezio's awesome era. It doesn't matter how excited I feel about ACIII, Ezio, because I'll _always_ love and remember you! *dramatic moment***

**Maybe all this didn't really make any sense, but tell me, when did a dream ever made sense?**


End file.
